jadusablefandomcom-20200214-history
Newspaper Letter
The Newspaper Letter is an item mailed to the top 50 contributors to the YSHDT/Within Hubris PayPal. It consisted of a piece of a newspaper and a letter. Summary On February 26, 2011, several Within Hubris users received a mysterious envelope in the mail consisting of a newspaper clip and a threatening letter. Italicized text is redacted text that is still readable. Newspaper clip The newspaper clip is of three articles. The first describes the scene of a murder/suicide and plans to demolish the house it took place in. The second is an incomplete tourism article, and the third is a heavily-redacted brief by M.H. Article 1: City to approve demolition of Lawman residence Earlier today, an inside source confirmed that the abandoned residence of the Lawman family will be demolished due to an overwhelming amount of complaints. The two-story suburban home was the site of the shocking murder/suicide that claimed the lives of _____ and _____ Lawman and their son _____ while leaving the community speechless. "It's absolutely horrible," a neighbor who has requested to remain anonymous attests, "No one expected it from them, they seemed normal. When we started smelling something no one even gave it a second thought. I remember telling my husband it was probably just a sewage leak." In fact, it's become taboo to even mention the incident, and for good reason. One of the first officers on the scene would later recount entering the house to find Mrs. Lawman "trying to feed her son", who officials say by then had been "deceased for at least six days." Three months may have passed since, but for the neighborhood the nightmare hasn't ended. Police are routinely called back to the house by terrified families claimint that they keep hearing "unnatural" noises coming from inside the vacated house. Several naighbors have since moved, insisting that the neighborhood is now haunted. A select few even went as far as to claim that "something horrible" was prying into their dreams. [See HAUNTED on page 8] Article 2: Unknown title, incomplete article --llion-- likely to see-- growth in tourism. It offers a tourist experience that is second to none----also has the ability to bring-- range of hotels, flights, cars,-- to create your own bespoke-- - offering you the ultimate in-- (Ac)cording to Mayor Michael Bloomberg, 2011 will be a record breaking year for tourism. Bloomberg encourages any potention tourists to take advantage of our hospitality. However, Bloomberg stresses to watch out for [See TOURISM on page 6] Article 3: Spring is in the air! One of our readers speaks out M.H., guest writer. Winter, go away! If you're anything like me, you hate the winter. Seriously, enough of this dreary weather! Don't be afraid spring, I'm right beside you, you can come out! You thought I forgot about you, didn't you? We're all waiting for you and I'm done playing games with you, now it's your turn to be a season. Why did you decide to wait so long to get here spring? You really shouldn't have done that. Letter FATE. DO YOU BELIEVE IN IT? IF SO, I WONDER IF YOU POSSESSED ENOUGH CLAIRVOYANCE TO REALIZE THAT I WOULD BE YOUR FATE. CAN YOU FEEL YOUR FINGERS BEGIN TO TREMBLE? YOUR HEARTBEAT INCREASE? THE SINKING FEELING OF DREAD AS YOU START TO REALIZE.. AS IT ALL STARTS COMING BACK TO YOU.. TELL ME, WHAT DOES THAT FEEL LIKE? WHY DID YOU CONTINUE TO WATCH THAT POOR DIMWITTED YOUNG MAN? DID YOU SINCERELY WANT TO HELP HIM? WAS IT MORBID CURIOSITY? PERHAPS YOU JUST HAD SOME TWISTED INTEREST IN WATCHING HIM FALL. HE HAS SERVED HIS PURPOSE AND OPENED THE WAY TO YOU. IT'S BEEN A WHILE SINCE WE'VE SPOKE. HAD YOU ALREADY FORGOTTEN THE LAST TIME? SOON IT WON'T MATTER. IT BEGINS AGAIN. BUT.. IT ISN'T AMUSING WITHOUT A STRUGGLE: WITHOUT A CHALLENGE. SO I INVITE YOU. COME. RALLY TOGETHER WITH THE OTHERS WHO ARE DAMNED. TRY TO FIGHT FOR YOUR PATHETIC EXISTENCE. JUST AS HE DID. YOU WILL FAIL. BUT I WANT YOU TO TRY. YOU REMEMBER HOW TO FIND ME. HOW TO FIND US. YOU CAN'T FIGHT FATE. Notes *The newspaper describes a murder that occurred "three months ago." If the murder specified is Ben's, the newspaper would have been published in late July or early August of 2002. **The photo of the Lawman house is the house model seen in the Hubris Alpha, meaning Ben is most likely the child referenced. **The article is continued on page 8, and 8 is BEN is the eighth member of Within Hubris. *The tourism article mentions the mayor's stressing of tourists to "watch out for" something that is cut off from the rest of the article. *The Spring brief is written by M.H., who shares initials with Matt Hubris. **The writer may be a very young Ifrit due to the novice nature of the writing and the time of writing preceding the Moon Children Arc by eight years. Category:Hubris Arc